DESCRIPTION: The proposal addresses the area of genetic research and testing among Native Americans, particularly so that they can make informed decisions related to genetics. Although the need for genetic information by all individuals cannot be understated, it is especially important for genetic information to be presented in a culturally acceptable manner. The 3 year project intends to modify existing genetics education curricula to create culturally competent education interventions (i.e., independent modules and a 20-hour comprehensive intervention) which will be targeted to the Native American college and university students, and to educators who teach Native Americans. The genetic education interventions are destined to improve the Native Americans' understanding of genetics, thereby helping the student to make decisions based on sound information and cultural perspectives relevant to their local tribal Nation. This educational intervention will assist in informing and in encouraging Native American students to pursue genetic science careers, including genetic counseling and research. The interventions will be implemented in geographically diverse settings throughout the U.S., primarily in conjunction with selected Native American science and education conferences and meetings, in order that more Native Americans can benefit from the proposed genetic education interventions. The specific aims are to (1) develop, pretest, refine, promote, implement, and evaluate the effectiveness of culturally competent genetic education interventions (e.g., individual modules and comprehensive workshop) for Native American college and university students, and educators; (2) pretest and modify culturally relevant genetic educational information and resources, including, pre- and post-tests for the educational interventions; (3) compare the effectiveness (knowledge and attitudes) of the individual education modules implemented independently with the same module implemented as part of the 20-hour comprehensive education workshop; and, (4) initiate the development of a national database of scientists willing to provide genetic research mentorship opportunities, and Native American students (college and graduate students) who are interested in genetic education, research and care. The overall goal of this application is to develop culturally acceptable materials providing Native American students with information so that they can make informed decisions about genetic issues.